A One Night Stand with A Name
by Life's a bitch then you die
Summary: A one night stand is just that but what happenes when it becomes more. TheRox
1. Who's the mommy

I don't own passion

There is no little Ethan. Whitney is pregnant and the baby is Chad, but everyone thinks its Fox's. Only Whitney, Theresa, Eve, and Julian know the truth. Theresa is just a Lopez. Luis and Fox get along. Theresa had he own place as does Chad. Fox and Whitney live together( for now). Gwen and Ethan same as on the show. Theresa and Ivy get along

Summary: A one night stand is just that, but what happens. When that one night stand gives you more then you asked for?

Chapter 1: The results

Theresa, Gwen, Ivy, Rebecca, and Ethan where waiting in the lobby by the nursery waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them when the mother do Jane as Theresa is going to call her, or Ashley which Gwen wants to call her. Fox, Chad, and a very pregnant Whitney was there..

"How you holding up?"Rebecca asked Gwen

"Better as soon asI get to take my daughter home." Gwen said looking at Theresa

"The only one who is taking that baby home is me." Theresa said

"Theresa stop." Ethan said

"Resa how are you holding up?" Whitney asked

"Fine, and you?"

"I feel as big as a house." they laughed. "Theresa can I talk to you?"

"Whitney we are talking."

"I mean away from everyone."

"Yeah." Theresa said as they moved out of earshot of everyone "What going on?" Theresa asked

"I feel bad."

"For what your doing to Fox?"

"Yes and No."

"What?"

"I feel bad because he loves me and I don't love him, but I also have to think about my baby."

"Whitney if you don't tell the truth when it comes out its going to blow up in your face."

"I know. Fox and Chad hate each other, and they where best friends, They hate each other because of me. I using Fox's love for me."

"Yeah, and your also going to marry him after the baby is born."

"I don't even know why I said yes."

"To tell the truth I don't know either."

"Do you think Julian will tell Fox?"

"No."

"Why its his son."

"Well if he tells the truth its going to hurt you. Which mean he is hurting your mom, and Julian would never hurt your mother."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Theresa they have the results." Chad said as he walked over to the woman

"Ok." Theresa said as she left leaving Chad and Whitney alone

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

"Look I'm going to go." Whitney said as she walked back to where everyone was

"So tell us who the mother of Ashley is." Gwen said to the doctor

"Her name isn't Ashley." Theresa hadn't came up with a name but she know for sure it wasn't going to be Ashley

"Look the sooner we know who the parents are the sooner this will all be over." Ethan said not waning to here then fight

"Ok." both woman said at the same time

"So who is the mother?" Gwen asked the doctor

"The mother is Theresa." Gwen started to cry and Theresa just smiled

"I know it. Ethan lets go see our daughter." she said with joy in her voice

"Not now Theresa." Ethan said holding Gwen

"Ms. Lopez Ethan is not that father." the doctor said

"Then who is?" Theresa asked confessed

"Mr. Nicholas Crane."

"Fox?" she said at the same time Fox said "Me?"

"What?...How?...When?...WHAT?" Theresa asked

"That's what took so long. We had tested Ethan but he wasn't a match."

"Is that why you asked me who else I had been with?" Theresa asked

"And you asked me to get tested?" Fox asked

"Yes to both of you."

"So Congratulation Mr. Crane and Ms. Lopez." the doctor said as she walked off. Everyone was standing there in complete shock. Theresa made the first move as she walked over to Fox

"Are you ok?" Theresa asked Fox

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fox said

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Would you like to see her?" Theresa asked

"Yeah." Fox said as she went with Theresa to see their daughter

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Emma Danielle Crane

Chapter 2: Emma Danielle Crane

"She has your eyes." Fox said when the nurse gave him the baby to hold.

"So your not mad?" Theresa asked.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked playing with the baby's fingers and toes.

"Well you are about to have a baby with my best friend."

"Doesn't mean I would be mad."

"So your happy?"

"Then a kid on Christmas." they just laughed "So what's her name?"

"I don't know yet."

"Really?"

"Well Ethan and I where going to name her. When I thought he was the father."

"How about we both name her."

"Sounds good to me"

"What about Courtney?" he said.

"I really don't like that."

"Ok, Brine."

"Try again."

"Ruth."

"Fox that's all we need is a little baby Ruth running around." they laughed.

"What about Emma."

"Emma Danielle? I like that."

"Ok so what about Emma Danielle Crane? If you want?"

"You want the baby to have your last name?" Theresa asked with tears.

"If it ok with you." he said looking at her.

"I like it. No I love it."

"Theresa there you are." Luis said when he saw his sister and Fox.

"Luis, what are you doing here?"

"Momma told me you would fine out the results today."

"I did."

"So?"

"I'm the baby father." Fox said happy.

"Really?" Luis asked shocked.

"Yeah." Theresa said.

"Well I'm happy for both of you." Luis said.

"Thanks."

"So what did you name her." Luis asked.

"Emma Danielle Crane." Theresa said.

"Crane?" Luis asked.

"Yeah I want the baby to have my last name."

"Your ok with this?" Luis asked his baby-sister.

"Yeah, it has a ring to it." they laughed.

"Well I'm going to let you two talk. I'll see you later." Luis said as he hug his sister and left.

"Luis is right about that we need to talk." Fox said.

"Yeah can we do it tomorrow I'm tried."

"Sure, do we get to take Emma home?"

"Yeah the doctor said when we found out the results the parents could take her home."

"Do you need a ride?" Fox asked

"No, Chad said he would take me home."

"Oh ok."  
-------------------------------------------  
About ten minutes later Theresa had checked out Emma and Fox and Theresa both filled out what they needed to and went back to the lobby. Ethan, Gwen, and Rebecca left. Both Theresa and Fox where happy about that.

"So what is her name?" Ivy asked when he saw Fox and Theresa come out.

"Mom meet your granddaughter Emma Danielle Crane." Fox said as he gave Ivy Emma.

"She is so cute."

"So who named her?" Whitney asked.

"I did."

"Really?" Whitney said.

"I know I was just as shocked as you where. That Fox came up with such a cute name."

Theresa said making fun of Fox as she and Ivy laughed.

"Make fun all you want I don't care." Fox said "Emma likes it."

"No Fox its really a cute name." Ivy said as she gave the baby to Fox Theresa "Well I'm going to head home I'll see you all later." Ivy said as she left.

"Resa you ready?" Chad asked.

"Yeah."

"Whitney we should get going also."

"So who is talking Emma home with them?" Whitney asked.

Please tell me what you think.


	3. Special Place

Chapter 3: Special Place

"So who is talking Emma home with them?" Whitney asked.

"Theresa." Fox said looking at Theresa

"Alright. Resa lets go it getting late." Chad said

"Ok. Tell Daddy bye." Theresa said as she waved Emma's hands to say bye

"Bye baby girl." Fox said as he gave her a kiss

"Bye guys." Chad said as he and Theresa left

"Whitney you ready?" Fox asked as he put on his coat and put her's on his

"The baby has your last name." she said as they where walking out of the hospital

"I know." Fox said as he put Whitney in and got in his self and stated to drive

"Who's idea was that?" she was hopping it was Theresa, Cause if it was she could change Fox's mind.

"Mine."

"Really?" 'How could he' she thought

"Whitney do you have a problem with Emma having my last name?"

'Yes I have a big problem' " No,I'm still getting used to the idea."

"What idea?"

"That's my soon to be husband has a daughter with someone who is not me, and that he has one is my best friend."

"Why are you talking like I'm not here? Theresa is my best friend too."

"Yeah, best friend share everything. Candy, cake, pop, secrets, but not kids."

"Whitney I can't help what happened, but I'm not going to say I'm sorry."

"I'm not asking you too." 'Even thought you should.she said to her self "You said you have love me since the first time you saw me right?"

"Yeah."

"Well is you love me so much then why where you sleeping with my best friend?"Whitney said as they walked into their apartment and they sat on the couch

"Look yes me and Theresa where dating, but when we had sex it was a drunken night."

"Which lead to a child with your LAST NAME."

"What the hell do you want from me?" he said fighting all his powers not to upset her "Theresa and I have a child and Emma has MY last name. What's the big deal?"

"Because I am your future wife I should have your first child and only children." Even if the baby wasn't his. she thought

"Whitney I love you ok, and only you."

"Look no matter how much you love me Theresa is always have a special place in your heart that I can never fill even if you love me with all your heart."

"What are you talking about?"

"Theresa was the first woman to give you a child."

"So what's with the 'special place' your talking about?"

"Theresa could burn a house down and you would still see the good because she done something for you that not I even can do anymore. She gave you your first child."

"Whitney I love you and only you."

"But for how long?"  
--------------------------  
"So are you happy?" Chad asked Theresa who just came from putting Emma to bed

"Yes and No." she said as she sat by Chad on the couch

"What?"

"Yes,because I don't have to deal with Gwen and Rebecca trying to take Emma from me."

"And No?"

"No, because the father is my best friends fiancee."  
------------------------  
"Whitney you may doubt a lot of things about me, but my love for you isn't one of them." Fox said

"Look Fox I don't think I'll ever get passed the idea of you and Theresa."

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes, and I have every right to be."  
--------------------------------  
"Do you feel bad?" Chad asked

"Please don't think I'm a bitch." she said

"Why would I do think?"

"Because I don't feel bad, and if I had the chance I would do it all again and they same way."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know."

"Resa I'm going to bed I have an early morning."

"As do I."

"Night." Theresa said as she walked Chad to the door and went to bed when he was gone

Please tell me what you think.


	4. How does it feel

Chapter 4: How does it feel?

"Hold on." Theresa said as she opened the door to see a very tired Fox "You don't look to good." she said letting him in

"Is that a nice way of saying I look like shit?"he asked

"Yes." they had a small laugh

"Hi baby girl." he said taking a crying Emma from Theresa, and Emma stopped crying

"Unbelievable. I have been trying for the past ten minutes trying to get her to stop crying and all you have to do is hold her."

"She's a daddy girl."

"Whatever."she said giving Fox Emma's bottle

"Jealous?"

"No."

"Sure your not."

"Maybe a little."

"Thought so."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Please." he said as they went into the kitchen

"So how are things with you and Whitney?"she asked as she gave Fox the coffee and sat down at the table also drinking her milk

"You mean after she found out I have a child with her best friend or after she found out I gave Emma my last name." he said as he kissed Emma

"I'm sorry."

"Why I'm not?"

"Look you have only know about Emma for about a day, and its already trouble for you and Whitney."

"Theresa I love Emma and I want her to have my last. Just like my baby with Whitney is."

'Your baby my ass 'Theresa thought to herself "Fox look I don't want to be any trouble for you and Whitney."

"Theresa you are the mother of my child you could never be trouble."

"That's shows how much you now me." Fox laughed

"Resa here is the ice cream you asked for"

"Thanks." she said as she took the bag from Chad and got her some ice cream

"Hey." he said when he saw Fox

"Hey." Fox said playing with Emma "What with the coffee flavored ice cream?" he asked

"Well Theresa was going crazy not able to have coffee while she was pregnant with Emma."

"So Chad told me they had coffee flavored ice cream."

"I had her try it and she ended up liking it. So now every morning I have to bring her. Her morning ice cream before I go to work."

"Its not like I don't do stuff for you."

"Theresa name me the last time you got up at 3 in the morning to get your pregnant friend coffee ice cream."

"Never." Chad and Theresa laughed. Emma started to cry

"I'm to go lay her down."

"Man you look like hell." Chad said when Theresa had left and he had got his-self some coffee

"Thanks man."

"So how is Whitney taking thing."

"Well lets see we fought until four in the morning went to sleep and fought until I left this morning."

"That's bad huh?

"I mean I know she would take it hard, but I didn't think this hard."

"Give her some time."

"Yeah."

"So how does it feel?"

"To be a dad."

"No to be like Ethan?" Chad asked  
---------------------------------  
"How are you doing?" Eve asked her daughter when she opened the door and let her in

"My fiancee has a baby with my best friend, and I have a baby by my half-brother."

"Whitney I still don't see why you just don't tell the truth."

"Because I have to think about my baby."

"Whitney you don't even love Fox."

"So I can never let anyone know I'm pregnant my Chad."

The longer you keep it a secret the more its going to hurt you when it blows up in your face."

"Theresa told me the same thing."

"She is right."

"Well its easy for everyone to say what the right thing is when your not the one who has to do it."

"Whitney I know it hard."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Are you pregnant by your half-brother."

"Whitney I still understand-

"ARE YOU?"

"No."

"Ok so you don't understand."

"Whitney are you ok."

"Fox has a bond with his baby with Theresa that he would never have with mine, and that's because Emma is his and the baby I'm having isn't."

"Fox will love the baby no matter what. Just tell him."

"No, because I have to think about my baby and only my baby."  
-----------------------------------

Gwen and Ethan where sitting in the Crane House in the living room talking.

"Well the war is over right Gwen?" Ethan said to his wife as they sat in the living room with Rebecca

"This war is just getting started."Rebecca said

"Why I'm not the father of the baby which means this little war needs to stop."

"Ethan that baby should of been ours."

"And it will."Rebecca said

"How? Theresa and Fox are the baby's parents."Gwen asked really wanting to know

"I'm going to get Julian to say that Theresa and Fox are unfit parents, and that has the baby grandfather he wants fill custody. After they give the baby to Julian which the courts will. Then I'll let you and Ethan adopt little Ashley."

"Mother I love that idea."

"I'm not doing that to my brother or Theresa."Ethan said trying to stand up for his self

"Does every choice you make has something to do with how you all hurt Theresa?"Gwen asked

"Look your not just going to hurt Theresa your going to hurt Fox which is my brother." Ethan said

"Fox is about to have a baby with Whitney. With the baby out of his way he can spend more time with Whitney."

"I will not do it to my bother."

"What about me Ethan I'm your wife. Theresa took Sara from me and then she killed OUR baby to say her owns."

"I just can't."

"Do you love me?" Gwen asked

"You know I do."

"Then lets do my mother's plan."

"There are other kids we can adopt."

"But I already feel a bond with this one."

"Its not our daughter."

"Ethan if you love Gwen then do this for her."Rebbeca said

Ethan was quite"What about Julian?"

"Don't worry about him."

"So?" Gwen said with hope

"I'll do it."Ethan said feeling bad for this brother but mostly Theresa

Please tell me what you think.


	5. Unfit

Chapter 5: Unfit

"No to be like Ethan?" Chad asked

"I have no Idea what you talking about."he said quick and smiple because Theresa come back with a dressed Emma. "Hey Reas why don't we take her to go see her grandpa."

"Ok just let me get dressed."with that Theresa left them two alone again.

"Man you love her."

"The woman I have-

"Is getting dressed."Chad had a smile on his face"Look I have to go tell Resa I said bye."he said giving Emma a kiss in the head and left

"Where is Chad going?"she said coming back dressed in jeans and a baby blue t-shirt.

"Work. You ready?"

"Yeah."she said putting Emma in her car seat and getting her dipper bag as they left Theresa apartment.

-----------------------------------

"Ethans you have mad me so happy."Gwen said smiling

"Yes Ethan you are doing the right thing."Rebbeca said

"Let me call around and see what I can do, but it might take some months. Becase the bay isn't mine or your's Gwen."

"Months." Gwen yelled. "Ethan you should have Ashley in a few weeks if you do it right anyway."

"Whatever you want Gwen."he said leaving the room

"So in less then a month Ashley will be all mine."

"Like hell."Gwen and Rebbeca truned to see a very pissed Theresa with Fox right behind her.

"Look Theresa your 22 and Fox is 24your too young to be having kids, and Fox your baby to have a little boy with Whitney."Gwen said trying to win over Fox"So Ashley will be better off with Ethan and me."

"LISTEN BITCH HER NAME IS EMMA AND SHE IS GOING TO STAY WITH ME I'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU AND ETHAN RAISE MY DAUGHTER."

"Theresa don't yell at Gwen."Ethan said coming back into the room

"Then tell her to back off."Fox said standing in front of Theresa

"Look you to are young and you'll be unfit parents."

"BACK OFF GWEN."Emma stated crying

"Look Resa why don't you take her to go see Julian. I'll be there in a min."

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Alister."he said as he and Theresa left the living room

Please tell me what you think.


	6. You help me I'll help you

Chapter 6:You help me I'll help you

"Fox are you going to let Gwen take Emma from me?"she said ed when they where in front off Julian office.

"No I'll be right back."he said as he opened the door of Theresa to go in.

"Hello Theresa."Julian said when he saw her

"Hi Julian."

"Is this y granddaughter?"he said picking up Emma from her car seat

"Yes Emma Danile Crane."

"Crane?"

"Fox picked it out."

"I cannot do this anymore."

---------------------------------------

"Hello grandson what can I do for you?"he asked when Fox walked in

"I need you help."

"With?"

"Well Gwen and Ethan are trying to take Emma from Theresa and myself."

"Emma?"

"No one told you."

"Who the hell is Emma?"

"Theresa and myself have a daughter."

"So Gwen and Ethan are trying to take her away from you two."

"Yes."

"That's why you need my help."

--------------------------------

"Fox is going to talk to Alistiar."Gwn said

"Don't worry Alistiar hates the Lopez-Fitzgerald family so I think I ca nget him on our side."

"I donnot know Alistiar and Fox are very close."

"I have my ways."

----------------------------------

"So if I do this for you then what do I get."Alistiar asked

"Fine grandfather what do you want?"Fox asked wishing he didn't have to

-------------------------------------------

"I cannot do this anymore."

"Cannot do what?"she asked

"Lie to my sone."

"You cannot tell Fox the truth."

"I can and I am."

Please tell me what you think.


	7. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 7: The truth hurts

"Fine grandfather what do you want?" Fox asked wishing he didn't have two

"I want you to think."

"About what?"

"Whitney and your baby."

----------------------------------------------

"Tell Fox the truth." Julian said

"You can't do that."

"And why not."

"Because its going to hurt Whitney which means your going to hurt Eve."

"What worse hurting Eve or my son?"

--------------------------------------------------

"How?" Gwen asked again

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure Alister will be happy to help us."

"Mom Alister is the devil, and he and Fox are very cloes."

"When Alister finds out that Fox went behind his back and knocked up a Lopez-Fitzgerald-

"He going to be pissed." Gwen said finishing what Rebecca was going to say

"I think I should be the one to tell him."

"I think we both should go tell him."Gwen said

----------------------------------------

"What about the baby?" Fox asked Alister

"Could it be really yours."

"Why would you ask me something like that Whitney loves me and I love her and were going to have a baby. Thats all there is to think about."

"When did you find out Whitney was pregnent?"

"A while ago. Why?"

"I mean after you two slept together?" Fox just sat there thinking about to his-self when it hit him

"OMG!"

"That's what I thought." Alister said with a grin

----------------------------------------

"Your son." Theresa said looking at Julian

"Good."

"Look if you tell Fox the truth Whitney is going to think I put you up to it and I'm going to lose my best friend."

"Theresa the truth is going to hurt alot of people most of all Fox, but now I have a granddaughter to think about, and you have a daughter."

"If Emma wasn't Fox's would you still tell Fox the truth about Whitney?"

-------------------------------------

"I like your idea better Gwen."Rebecca said to Gwen

"I though you would."

"Now lets go." they left from the living room to go to Alister office."

------------------------------------

"Grandfather I have to go." Fox said

"Ok jsut becareful" Fox got up and left "That's my gradson."

------------------------------------

"It does matter because Emma is Fox's and I'm going to tell him the truth." Theresa said

"Julian you can't hurt my best friend."

" I also can't hurt my son."

"Theresa you ready?" Fox asked as he walked into the Julian office

"Yeah." Theresa said as she got Emma from Juilan and was about to leave when Juilan stoped them.

"What dad?" Fox asked

----------------------------

"Who is it?" Alister said when he heard a knock on his door.

"Rebecca and Gwen." Rebecca said

"Come in." they did as he said "What can I do for you two?"he said unhappy

"The qusetion is what can we do for you?"

Please tell me what you think.


	8. Dream or Reality

Chapter 8: Dream a Reality

"What dad?" Fox asked really wanting to go talk to Whitney about 'their baby'

"I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" Fox asked really wanting to talk to Whitney

"Not really."

"Look I'm sure what ever it is it can wait I have to go talk to Whitney." Fox said about to leave when Julian stopped him

"Its about Whitney."  
---------------------------------------------------  
"What's going on Rebecca?" Alistair asked

"Well has anyone told you the latest new about Fox and Taco Queen."

"Who the hell is Taco Queen?"Alistair asked smoking

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Gwen answered for her mother

"So what is the latest new?"he really wanted to know

"The baby Theresa had wasn't Theresa and Ethan it was Fox and Theresa's."Rebecca said

"I know."he said clam"What's your point?"

"Why are you so clam? Your grandson just had a baby with a Lopez-Fitzgerald. You hate that family."

"No, I hate Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald and Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. I don't hate Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and I have no reason to."

"What about the fact that she got herself pregnant, and she trapped your grandson"

"Rebecca trapping man is more your family's style." Alistair said looking at Gwen

"What the hell does that mean?" Gwen and Rebecca asked at the same time

"Well when you where nineteen you tried to trap Julian saying you where pregnant by him when you where really pregnant by John Hopstickes, and then Gwen get pregnant by Ethan knowing that he would do the right thing. Even though her loved Theresa, and was going to marry her."

"Ethan loves me." Gwen said

"No, Ethan appreciates you he loves Theresa."

"Your wrong Alistair he loves my Gwennie."

"Keep lying to yourself both of you. Whatever makes you happy."

"If he didn't love me then why is trying to help me get As-Emma from Theresa. "Gwen said still trying to get used to calling her Emma and not Ashley.

"Because he feels bad for you, and Fox is Emma father not Ethan so how in the hell do you plan on getting Emma. Fox is a Crane." Alistair saw the look in Gwen and Rebecca eyes "Sorry I can't and want not help you two."  
---------------------------------  
"Look father I'll talk to you later I have to get Emma home."

"Fox it want take long."

"Fine."

"I'll wait outside." Theresa said as she left not wanting to be there when Fox heard the truth

"What father?"he asked when Theresa was gone  
--------------------------------------  
"Why not Alistair." Rebecca asked

"Because Fox is family."

"You don't care I mean look how you are doing to your own daughter." Gwen pointed out

"How I handle my daughter is my business."Alistair said getting mad

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Theresa." Ethan said when he saw her with Emma in the living room

"What Ethan?"she asked cold

"You mad at me?"he asked knowing the answer

"Your trying to take my daughter. What do you think?"

"Theresa you know I love you and if you loved me so much why did you get pregnant by my brother of all people."

"You got Gwen pregnant when you said you loved me and we where together, when this with Fox happened we where not together."

"So do that make it alright."Ethan asked looking as she played with Emma

"I cannot believe that you are trying to play the guilt trip on me after all the shit you have pulled."

"Emma should be mine and your's not your's and Fox's."

"Ethan your the one you picked Gwen over me."

"You said you would always love me."

"Ethan you will always have a special place in my heart, but I have to get over my little dream of you and I and put my daughter first."

"Theresa I can make your dream a reality."

Please tell me what you think.


	9. Everyone but me

Chapter 9: Everyone but me

"Theresa I can make your dream a reality."

"Ethan believe it or not I'm fine with the way things are now."

"Theresa you have been trying forever to get me to be with you I'm saying I will."

"So your saying you'll leave Gwen for me."

"Theresa I would never leave Gwen, but we can still be together."

"I have more respect for herself then to be your whore Ethan." Theresa said

"Where was all of this when you put a blond wig on and sleepwith me."Ethan said getting angry

----------------------------------------------

"So Whitney is pergnant by Chad not me." Fox said sitting down Julian just got done telling him the whole story "Why tell me now and not when you first found out?"

"I wanted to tell you but you where just so happy about haveing a baby I didn't want to ruin it for you, but when I found out about Emma I just had to tell you."

"I cannot believe she lied to me all this time I mean she is seven months."

"Look Fox i know your mad at me and you have every right to be."

"I'm not mad I just have to talk to Whitney, and get Emma home."Fox said as he left and Julian called Eve to tell her what he just did.

-----------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do mom Alistiar willn't help us."

"Don't worry we can still get Emma from that bitch."

"What of Ethan change his mind."

"Then we change it back."

----------------------------------

"You son of a bitch." Theresa said as she put Emma in her car seat and go face to face with Ethan who was already standing up. "I was still in love with you then I had a moment of weekness so back the hell off."

"Well Theresa you didn't have morals that night so have them now. I giving you want you want me."

"Ethan I don't want you anymore."

"So I guess when Fox fucked you a little better then I did."the next thing Ethan felt was a punch and him hitting the ground

"Don't you have talk and I mean EVER talk to Theresa that way. Let's go Resa."Theresa got Emma and they left

---------------------------------------

"Are you ok?"Fox asked when they got into the car and started to drive

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Well I just found of Whitney was pregnant by Chad not me, but you already knew that."

"Yeah I would of told you but Whitney didn't tell anyone I sleep with Ethan so I didn't tell her sercet."

"Did everyone know but me."

"Just Eve, Julian, and myself."

"So what was the deal with Ethan?"he asked wanting to change the subject

Please tell me what you think.


	10. Talk to Whitney

Chapter 10: Talk to Whitney

"So what was the deal with Ethan?"he asked wanting to change the subject

"Nothing."she said as they car stopped in front of her apartments

"It had be to something to upset you so much."he said as he got Emma and the dippper bag

"I'll tell you about it later you need to talk to-

"Whitney what are you doing here?"he asked when Theresa unlocked the door Whitney was sitting on the sofa in tears.

"Yeah- she stoped when she saw Whitney "I'll take her."Theresa said as she took "Talk to Whitney." she said as she left them alone.

"So Julian told you the truth."

"Why didn't you?"he said trying to stay clam not to yell not wanting to wake up Emma

"Fox I could let the world know i was pregnant by mt halk brother."

"But you can ues the love I have for you aganist me."

"Fox I never-

"Bullshit."

"Fox want do you want from me?"

"Nothing Whitney."

"I'm sorry I lied."

"No your sorry you got cought."

"Fox I'm really feel bad but I had to think about my baby."

"I know that Whitney, but you knew how much I love you and you didn't give a damn about me."

"Fox yes I did."

"So why lie?"

"I have to think about my child."

"Yeah well I have to think mine. GD it all makes since the rush to get and sleep together after you found out Chad was your brother. The fact you didn't want to have the DNA test done, and how only few weeks of sleeping together you where pregnant. Something told me this whole ting was off, but I loved you to much to see it. Hell I lost one of my bestfriends because I loved you, but that didn't matter because I thought you loved me just as much as I love you. You sure fulled the hell out of me. How could you Whitney? You know what I don't really give a damn I jus twant you out of my life ASAP."

"Fox you love me and I have growen to love you."

"See that's it people who love people don't lie to the person they love."

"Fox."she said with tears

"Look I'm going to stay at the madison for a while, you and the baby can live there. As for telling Chad if he ask me then I'm going to tell him."

"You cannot."

"I am becasue I would hate to be cut out of Emma life and I know he would hate to be cut off of this baby life."

"You son of a bitch." with that Whitney left Theresa apartment

"Where did Whitney go?"she asked Fox who was sitting on the sofa with his hands covering his face

"Our guess is as good aas mine." he said still not looking up

"Fox it's going to be ok."she said rubbing his back

"Is it because I don't think it will."

"That what I said when I lost Ethan to Gwen the first time. I thought my world was over hell I didn't leave my room for a most a week. When it came out that Ethan was Sam's son and it come from my computer it really broke my heart then, and for him to marry and make a family with Gwen when he said he will always love me. I did everything for that man I tried to get Julian to take him back as his son and I end up sleeping with him and getting pergnant when I lost my baby. Etahn wasn't there for me like he said he would be. Hell I almost died for him when everyone thought Ethan killed Julian I took the rap and what he do to show he loves me her married Gwen becasue she was pergnant. Then on night someone slid into my bed and changed my life forever."Fox looked at Theresa and smiled. "You may not believe me, but you changed my life for the best I mean before you eveything I did was about Ethan you help me see that I could go on with out him. Whe nI said I was over Ethan no one believe me hell I didn't even believe me, but you did. Fox you gave me a daughter and made me see that I may not have Ethan, and the way he acted today I really don't him back thanks by they way. Anyway you showed me that I could still be happy without Ethan in my life I didn't believe you at first but I do now. Fox you are one of my bestfriends and without you I would be lost." she said giving him a hug

"What the hell is going on." said Ethan as he walked in on there moment.

Please tell me what you think.


	11. Staying the Night

Chapter 11: Staying here! "That what I said when I lost Ethan to Gwen the first time. I thought my world was over hell I didn't leave my room for a most a week. When it came out that Ethan was Sam's son and it come from my computer it really broke my heart then, and for him to marry and make a family with Gwen when he said he will always love me. I did everything for that man I tried to get Julian to take him back as his son and I end up sleeping with him and getting pregnant when I lost my baby. Ethan wasn't there for me like he said he would be. Hell I almost died for him when everyone thought Ethan killed Julian I took the rap and what he do to show he loves me her married Gwen because she was pregnant. Then on night someone slid into my bed and changed my life forever."Fox looked at Theresa and smiled. "You may not believe me, but you changed my life for the best I mean before you everything I did was about Ethan you help me see that I could go on with out him. When NCI said I was over Ethan no one believe me hell I didn't even believe me, but you did. Fox you gave me a daughter and made me see that I may not have Ethan, and the way he acted today I really don't him back thanks by they way. Anyway you showed me that I could still be happy without Ethan in my life I didn't believe you at first but I do now. Fox you are one of my best friends and without you I would be lost." she said giving him a hug with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on." said Ethan as he walked in on there moment.

"Ethan what are you doing here?"Fox asked with Theresa still in his arms.

"Let go of Theresa."Ethan said pissed.

"Ethan what are you doing?"Before Ethan had a chance to answer Theresa got up to check on a crying Emma.

"What where the hell you doing to Theresa?"

"I didn't do anything."Fox said not wanting to fight with his brother.

"So why was she crying?"

"Because of you."

"Bullshit and you know it." Ethan said pissed.

"Ethan, Fox its lying." she said with Emma in her arms.

"Why where you crying then."

"Don't worry."Theresa said and Emma started to cry "Fox take her please." Fox took Emma from Theresa as she went into the kitchen to get some milk for Emma.

"That should be my daughter with Theresa."Ethan said with eveny.

"Well she is mine and Theresa."

"The only reason Theresa sleep with you was to piss me off."Ethan said trying to make Fox as pissed as he was.

"Maybe true may not be, but I'm the one who gave Theresa the baby not you so you can try with all your might to pissed me off, but it isn't going to work. Because I have something you have always wanted and that's a child with Theresa."Fox said with a smile on his face.

"You look happy."Theresa said giving the milk to Fox.

"Oh I am."he said looking at Ethan.

"Ethan why did you come over here tonight anyway."Theresa asked sitting on the sofa as did Fox with Emma.

"I wanted to make sure you and Emma where ok."

"There fine huh little girl daddy's right here."said Fox as Emma giggled.

"Yeah, and Fox is staying here to night."

"What?"Fox and Ethan said at the same time.

"Well I know you really don't want to go back to the madison and you really don't want to go to your apartment where Whitney is and I have a extra room you can stay in if you want."

"Thanks Resa I would love to stay I just have to go get some of my stuff from my apartment." he said as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"You don't have to I mean you still have stuff here from when we where together." she said touching her lips which didn't go unnoticed by Ethan or Fox who now had a smile.

"Ok I guess daddy's staying here!"

"I WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN AS LONG AS I LIVE. "Ethan said.

Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
